


Dobby's Magical Misadventures

by Dlahm17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlahm17/pseuds/Dlahm17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dobby is dead, he knows that much.  But when he is offered a second chance to protect his hero: Harry Potter, he jumps at it.  He returns to life ready to defend his hero from the shadows, though Harry is never supposed to know he is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

A small house elf awoke in a white room, the elf's name: Dobby.  Dobby's eyes widened as he looked around the unfamiliar area, which seemed to him like a slightly colorblind version of the Hogwarts Kitchens.  There were blurred shapes bustling around dark splotches in the shape of tables, so this had to be the Kitchen.

One of the blurred shapes detached itself from the hustle and bustle and walked over to where Dobby was.  As it got closer, the figure became more defined.  One blurry point of its body became a head, another into arms, a third into legs, and a fourth into a long beard.

"Dumbledore, sir?"  Dobby asked as the bearded figure came into focus.

"Yes, Dobby?" Dumbledore replied.

"What is you doing in the Hogwarts Kitchens, sir?"

Dumbledore looked around as if noticing his environment for the first time, "The Hogwarts Kitchens, that's a first."  The elderly man then turned his gaze upon Dobby with sadness in his eyes, "I'm very sorry Dobby, you poor elf.  What you've been through has been absolutely horrible."

"What is it you are sorry for?"  Dobby asked cautiously.

Dumbledore's eyes shined with tears under his half-moon spectacles, "Think back, Dobby," he told Dobby, "What happened to you before you were here?"

Dobby began to think, think very hard, so hard that his eyelids actually began to cover his bulbous eyes.  And Dobby remembered.

He remembered dropping the crystal chandelier on Bellatrix Lestrange, and her anger at his defiance.  He remembered taking Harry Potter and his friends away from Malfoy Manor.  And he remembered the clenching feeling in his stomach and throat as Bellatrix Lestrange's knife passed through his skin to pierce his heart.  Dobby even remembered his last words, spoken to his hero: "Harry... Potter"

"But, Dobby is dead?" Dobby asked.

"Yes," was the simple reply, "but if this area is the Kitchens, then I think you need to look in this."  And before Dumbledore stirred clouds, forming a pot with water inside of it.  Before Dobby's eyes the water fogged over and portrayed a vision.

It showed an image of Harry Potter, to his right was the still body of the dead elf, at a cottage by the sea.  In Harry's hands was a spade that he was digging a hole with, and in the hole to help dig was his friends: Dean Thomas, and Ron Weasley.

Then the image shifted to a group of people standing around the hole, the body was no longer seen.  Words floated up through the pot as if coming from the end of a long tunnel: "I'll always remember what you did for us." Said Luna Lovegood, "Thanks, Dobby" was Ron's voice, "Thanks", mentioned Dean.  These words spun around Dobby's head, a funeral, an actual funeral was being held by wizards for an elf.  In the image the pile of dirt next to the grave rose, and dropped, now smothering Dobby's body.

And finally came the voice that Dobby could never forget, Harry Potter saying to his body "Good-Bye, Dobby" then choking up on his own tears.

The clouds in the pot shifted once again to form the words written on the grave's headstone: HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF.  Written sloppily as if with a hammer and chisel.

Tears grew in Dobby's eyes, welling up to drift down his face.  He looked up to the old headmaster beside him and noticed that his eyes were glistening more than usual, wet with tears.  Dumbledore moved his hand up beneath his glasses to wipe away his tears, "Dobby, you are the bravest house-elf I have ever heard of or seen."  Dumbledore said, "And now you are gone before your time should have come.  That wasn't the spot you were destined to die in."

Dumbledore's words piqued Dobby's interest, "But where is it that Dobby should have died?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I am charged by those who lead the Spirit World to give you a proposition."  And with that the pot vanished and two chairs appeared.  Dumbledore gestured for Dobby to sit down, and he hoped up into the squishy chair.  Both wizard and elf looked at each other in the eyes as equals and Dumbledore continued.  "There is a certain balance that must be kept in the world between forces of light and dark.  Darkness rises up to terrorize for years and light will conquer them to cause peace for a few years.  This is a circle that will always continue, until today.  Today you died, and the leaders of the spirit world saw that their would be an unbalancing in the two forces.  Harry Potter will face forces that will kill him, there is no doubt about it, but you were supposed to save him then.  Without you, he will die.  And the balance would be lost, therefore the leaders of the spirit world want to send you back."

Dobby kicked his legs underneath the chair, "send Dobby back where?"

"Back to life, of course."

Dobby's chair fell backwards as he kicked one time to hard.  The small elf stared up at the bearded wizard, "Back?" he said in disbelief.

Dumbledore nodded and waved his hand, resetting Dobby's chair.  "Yes" he said, "you will be brought back to life.  This is an interesting process as the leaders of the spirit world can only break the laws of the universe so much, and you will only have one other chance to save him.  Not to mention that right after, you will have to die a second time, we can't have you roaming around while you should be dead. "

Dobby's eyes were transfixed upon Dumbledore like he was made of galleons, "Dobby can save Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore only smiled.

The small elf watched Dumbledore's face and Dumbledore realized that this elf would not hesitate to die a second time for his hero.  Harry had done well with this elf, treated it with respect, and sheltered its trust.

"Do you accept?" Dumbledore asked.

Dobby could only nod.

And with that, Dumbledore waved his hand over the elf, creating a column of light surrounding him.  Dobby looked up into the light and let go of his chair, staring into the small prick of white brightness that seemed almost a mile away.

"and one more thing, Dobby." Dumbledore said, "You can not let Harry or anyone who knows that you are dead see you, this will automatically force your spirit to flee from the physical world and retreat to here.  You will lose your chance, do not let him see you.  Good luck."

Dobby closed his eyes and tore his emotions away from his nervousness, "Yes sir.  I will not sleep for weeks if necessary."

"That won't be necessary."

And with a bright flash Dobby left what he believed to be the Hogwarts Kitchens.

Dumbledore stood up and waved his hand to remove the chairs from existence, "To him this looks like the Kitchens?  That isn't anything that I've seen before, normally this is a person's home."


	2. gringotts

                Dobby woke in a pile of red dirt, his own grave.  He leaned to the side and turned around to look at the headstone.  What Harry Potter had written on that tore at Dobby’s heart, HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF.

                Those words were written by wizards for a house elf.  A proper grave was dug, by hand none the less, and a funeral was held.  These concepts were entirely foreign to Dobby, who expected to die in the services of the Malfoys and had his body disposed of in disgrace.

                Tears rose once again in Dobby’s eyes but he bit them away.  Now was not the time to mourn, but work.  There is a job to be done, and Dobby understood that he was going to do it.

                He stood up and looked around, doing something he should’ve done the second he appeared, checked around for those who may be watching.  As his body didn’t disintegrate suddenly, he assumed that nobody was watching, so he walked nervously off.  There was a cottage by his grave, he assumed that this was Shell Cottage; the spot that Harry Potter was staying.  So he snuck over to the house and walked around to the behind, hiding himself from anyone with prying eyes.  There was a window above his head with delicious aromas wafting out of, so he must be near the dining room.

                Dobby sat down behind a firewood pile, this would hide him for the time being.  But one log in front of him shook menacingly; perhaps a wizard needed a fire tonight.  But no, there was not a wizard behind the log ready to incidentally send Dobby back to death’s clutch, but there were words being scratched on the wood.  Such like a ghost with a knife had been writing.

                “I can talk to you this way; though you can’t hear me, if you speak I can hear you. –D” The words spelled out on the grain of wood.  Once Dobby had finished reading, the log shook once again and the words disappeared.

                “Now that Dobby is here, what can Dobby do?” The house elf whispered to the log.

                Words once again appeared in the log: “Harry Potter is here, but is preparing to leave.  Him and his friends are planning with a goblin named Griphook on the best ways to steal from Gringotts.  For now you wait, but keep your ears open for when Harry leaves, you will only get one chance.  Follow him and keep him safe.”

                Dobby nodded and whispered his agreement, then relaxed and closed his eyes.  Though his sight was now diminished, his hearing was still just as good.  His massive ears twitched, picking up the slightest of noises from the room behind him: the kitchen.

                “-‘ve been staying in that room for days on end, what could make them think that the goblin will honor their agreement.”  A man’s voice was saying from the inside, “And I don’t like what they think is their task.”

                A woman then spoke up with a French accent, “But you know zat zey must do zis, Dumbledore assigned zis to them.  There is no way zat zey wouldn’t stop to rest for long, zey must be active.”

                The man’s voice now sounded grim: “I think that they are planning on breaking into Gringotts.”

                “C’est impossible.” The French woman said, “ils ont fou.”

                A heavy chuckle emanated from the man, “Fleur, I don’t know that much of French just yet, what did you just say?”

                “Their task is impossible, and they are foolish.”

                “I wish that Dumbledore believed so, otherwise there would be no way to dissuade them.”

                And there were then two sets of footsteps disappearing from earshot, telling Dobby that he would hear nothing else from them.

                So Dobby waited.

                And waited.

                For days on end.

                At one point he heard an old man leave, but Dobby wasn’t to follow him.  So he waited.

                And after ignoring the stomach pains until they were absolutely unbearable, he then decided to go out and hunt food down.

                There was a plentiful collection of rabbits nearby, and it was no problem for Dobby to catch them with his own magic.  A trip spell and concussion blast to the ribcage could end them humanely and quickly, and without leaving any stains or remains to be tracked.  And with a brace of rabbits in one hand, and a magical flame to cook them with in another, Dobby ate.

                And waited.

                This took weeks of waiting and hunting for Dobby to finally hear the golden trio leave.  But one day three people and one goblin left Shell Cottage.  It was time for Dobby to do his job.

                “Let’s go” He heard his very hero say as they left.  And with a sharp crack the wizards and goblin disapparated.

                Dobby left his hiding spot and looked at the area they disapparated from, it had slightly scorched earth around it with the grass blades blown back.  Dobby focused on the spot and accessed his magic, studying their disapparation route.  They had left for Gringotts at last, and Dobby’s first task had arrived.

                Words were being scratched in the dirt in front of Dobby: “Go, Dobby.  Save Harry Potter.”

                “Thank you Dumbledore, sir.”

                And Dobby snapped his fingers, activating a second style of magic, and disappearing from existence.  A house elf’s disapparation crack sounded in the areas surrounding the Cottage, and Bill and Fleur wondered on the inside if Harry and his friends had rethought out their plan.  They were sorely disappointed as no underage wizards knocked on their door once again to stop their foolish plans.

                Dobby stepped out of existence at Shell Cottage, and traveled through a flow of energy connecting the world, this was always accompanied by a compressed feeling around the lungs and throat.  Bile contracted in Dobby’s stomach, threatening to make reappearance, but Dobby forced it back down by power of will and years of eating table scraps from the Malfoys.

                Then the world around Dobby shifted, and he appeared in a supply closet within Gringotts itself.  Their magic would prevent wizards from apparating and disapparating in Gringotts, but House elves were an entirely different case.  Often times House elves would collect money for their masters, and they would apparate directly to their master’s safe.  The goblins were used to this, as the House elves had never taken anything else other than what their master instructed.  All the goblins ask from the House elves is to record what their master withdrew.

                This supply closet was in the back of the entrance room, and Dobby focused his hearing once again towards the location he believed Harry would be in.  All he could hear at this point was gold clinking as goblins measured it and minted the golden coins called galleons.

                Then after ten minutes he heard a few newcomers’ footsteps at the entrance to Gringotts.  This had to be them.

                But from the entrance room came not Harry Potter’s voice, but Bellatrix Lestrange’s voice speaking on how her wand was not stolen.  That couldn’t be Bellatrix, her wand was taken by Hermione, Dobby remembered that as it was a clear moment before his death.

                From the supply closet’s door came a footstep, a goblin coming to collect a cleaning utensil no doubt.

                Dobby hid himself behind a set of buckets and waited for the goblin to walk into the closet.  The goblin stepped over spilled supplies to get to his materials, but he never touched the mop he looked for.  He was frozen.

                From behind the buckets stepped Dobby, his hand outstretched at the goblin, who could now only move his eyes.  “Dobby is sorry, but you must stay here for now.”

                The goblin blinked as he stared at Dobby’s hand, fear evident in his beady black eyes.  “Mffff.” The goblin said in what Dobby believed to be agreement, and Dobby snapped his fingers.  Mops and brooms stretched out and wrapped around the goblin, tying him up to where he couldn’t move.

                “Time to go” Dobby said to himself, after all: Harry certainly wasn’t going to be waiting for him to catch up.


	3. The first Protection

The second Dobby exited the supply closet an alarm sounded. Dobby froze, his eyes expanding in surprise. He heard footsteps from around the entrance area run through the gates.

"What's going on?" A human male yelled, "We heard the alarm and came as quickly as possible."

A goblin replied to him, "We believe that there is the Potter boy and his friends here. The thief's downfall revealed him. They took one of our workers and went down to the old vaults."

"Us guards will stop them", the human replied, "If we catch him then there will be promotions for everyone."

There were cheers everywhere from the halls, all of them human cheers. It sounded like there was hundreds of the guards going to capture Harry Potter. That cannot be good for his health.

Dobby peered the column seperating the closet from the entrance hall. There was one man in dark blue robes, behind him was a whole bunch of people. Dobby's eyes couldn't track them all, but it was easily over twenty men. Harry Potter and his friends could take on maybe ten, but twenty or more? That's playing the odds a little thick.

The leader turned to his men and addressed them: "Today we will capture Harry Potter and his obnoxious friends for the Ministry and their aims. He is wanted for multiple accounts of suspected murder and assault, not to mention stealing from the Ministry itself." He turned back to the entrance to the vaults and shoved his way past the goblins who were standing and watching.

"Let's go get them me-" Was as far as he got while walking before Dobby felt it was time for him to stop. A snap from Dobby's fingers activated the inate magic all house elves had within them. The leader tripped right on his face.

Blood spurted from the man's nose as he flew on top of it, "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" he yelled. Snickers erupted from his followers as they laughed at his misfortune after acting badass.

"Shut it! That's not funny."

Dobby smiled, oh delaying people had it's advantages. He created a hover spell on the leader, lifting him in the air.

"Wha-?" The man said, his black robes flapping around his face as he flew upwards. He ran into the high ceiling at high speed, getting knocked out. Dobby released the magic, letting the leader fall.

The men gasped as their leader fell to the ground from the ceiling. He screamed as he fell, waving his arms wildly as he plummeted.  
The ground came up to meet him, and the leader's bones crunched as he hit the ground. His massive faceplant smashed his skull, fractured half his bones, and caused him to become a literal blood puddle on the ground.

"Bloody Hell!" his companions cried out as they witnessed the brutal murder that happened in front of their faces.

They stared at the bloody mass on the marble floor in front of them, and then looked to the goblins, who watched in bloodlust filled glee. To them the wizard deserved it.

"Which one of you did it!" The leader's second in command yelled at the goblins, "Which one of you has a wand! That's illegal you know, and punishable by death!"

He pointed his wand at each of the goblins in turn, anger overflowing against the inferior beings. The goblins ran, sprinting away from the anger driven wizard, they practically flew as he yelled at them.

As the goblins fled the humans began to charge into the mines, flooding the mine carts they used as transportation. Wheels squeeled on the track as they took off, leaving behind the mess that used to be their black robed leader. Dobby saw them run through, only one down and they're set back a leader and five minutes.

Dobby charged his apparation magic, and disapparated once again, he would make no more progress at the entrance area. He dissapeared from behind his column and reappeared near vault number 451, which he knew was halfway down the mine track. Rewarding his knowlege of Gringotts was the sound of mine carts racing down the tracks.

Dobby looked up at the ceiling and noticed the stalactites there, and his mind was struck with an idea. He snapped his fingers and cracks appeared in the stalactites. The weakened bases of the ceiling spikes failed, and several massive rocks slammed into the tracks.  
The carts careened down the tracks and hung a tight corner, almost flying off on their own, but barely surviving the turns. Then the first cart's wizards saw the stalactites. Their screams echoed down the tunnels as they smashed through the stone.

The group following them was quicker on their reaction times and blasted the wreck of their companions into dust with the reducto curse.

Dobby watched the cart crash into the stalactite, and saw how their companions completely avoided it, and grimaced. That didn't take out as many as he had hoped, but it had to be enough, he couldn't risk going any farther. Odds are that he at least bought enough time for Harry and his friends to escape. So Dobby sat down and waited.

In what felt like an hour, there was crashes and screams emanating from the cavern. Dobby stood up and stretched out his limbs, wondering what was going on farther down the track. More carts raced down the track, their occupants yelling to each other, "They're down at the Malfoy's vault! Get ready!"

Dobby heard them as they raced by and looked both up and down the track, was there something he could do? In the stone next to him there was a scratching noise, Dumbledore trying to contact him again. In the wall was the words "There's more men coming, Harry and his friends won't be able to handle their job if these men arrive, stop them. -D"

"Yes Dumbledore, sir." Dobby nodded, then stepped out of his hiding spot and onto the tracks.

From a distance he heard the rumbling of carts, almost like a far away thunderstorm, and he just stood there watching. When their noises got closer he began to access the magic running in his blood and started a shielding spell. He could feel the magic flow both in his body and around it, as it created a small bubble of protection.

The carts flew into existence from a turn not ten feet away from Dobby, once again almost crashing. These carts seemed to be filled with both goblins and humans, but all looking to kill or capture the people he was sent to protect. As the carts barreled down the track, Dobby just watched them, but unbeknownst to them there was his magical abilities at play.

The carts charged straight into Dobby's protection spell and crumpled against it, metal screeched as it folded over itself like paper. A volcano of nuts and bolts erupted from the center of the crash.

Only a few wizards were able to jump away from the wreckage and survive, three to be exact. They were in the last cart that had turned the corner, and dived off their cart, rolling as they hit the ground to break their fall. They hit the ground and pulled out their wands as they got up, pointing them at the elf that killed their compatriots.

"What in the world are you doing here!" One of them cried out as they spread out.

"Dobby will not let you touch Harry Potter!" Dobby told him and lowered his protection spell in favor of other more dangerous spells.

"Get 'em boys," Another, this one with a beard, said, "He's just a house elf!"

The bearded one shot out a stupefy at Dobby, who ducked underneath it and shot back his own stupefy. The red jet of light flashed through the air and was deflected to the side by his friend who rocked a bowler hat. The bowler hat man flung a reducter curse after deflecting, which Dobby flicked away on his own.

Dobby ran to the side of the cart wreckage and set up a hovering charm on some bolts that had detached from the carts. The bolts were covered in blood from the other people trying to get past Dobby, and Dobby shot them towards the bearded man. The bolts went underneath his wand to strike him through his chest, flying past his ribs and into his lungs and heart. The man fell down instantly, blood leaving his body and leaking onto the cart tracks. The third man saw his friend fall and shot a killing curse towards Dobby, missing by inches.

Dobby ducked behind the cart and used his hovering spell to launch the mine cart towards the bowler man. The bowler man dived out of the way and threw his own hovering spell at Dobby. It struck Dobby in his chest and launched him towards the ceiling, where more stalactites were waiting for him. Dobby disapparated before impaling on the spikes, and reappeared behind the two wizards as they watched him.

His apparation crack was heard all the way down the tunnel, and the two screams of the remaining wizards were drowned out by it as well. Dobby launched both of them with trip jinxes forwards into the stalactites on the ground, then splashed a hovering charm on the two of them. They were flown upwards with stalactites following, making them into spiky sandwiches on the ceiling where Dobby was supposed to be impaled himself.

Dobby looked at the now blocked cart tracks, completely plugged up by the cart wreckage, and decided that there was nothing else for him to help with here. Another dissaparation crack was heard from the Malfoy's vault, but this was of Dobby retreating outside of Gringotts. He apparated to the roof of the nearby shops, hidden to the naked eye.

From Gringotts there was a massive roar, and a hole opening in the side of it. A dragon appeared from the inside of Gringotts, and flapped it's massive wings to gain height. On its back was three wizards, Harry and his friends. Dobby smiled as he knew his job was complete for now, so he apparated once again back to Shell Cottage, to hide in their wood pile again until Dumbledore contacted him.


	4. Unforeseen problems

Dumbledore contacted Dobby much quicker this time, Dobby had only waited a few hours before words began to appear in the wood pile.

hurry to Hogwarts, you are needed there. Hide in the kitchens and figure out what is going on. Harry will need you more than ever in these moments, his journey is almost at an end. -D

"But then Dobby must leave again, sir". Dobby told the log Dumbledore had written on. Dumbledore had no answer for Dobby, leaving the small elf to simply trust him, and move on.

From inside Shell Cottage, voices were speaking.

"Bill, it eez crazy to go to Hogwarts right now, ze battle will take place zere. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is said to be zere himself."

"Fleur, I have to go. We need to fight, they need every order member, and I'm no exception."

"But what if something happens to you?"

"Then I'll have died honorably."

A thud was heard from inside the house, "Then I will go with you."

"Fleur, that's not a good idea. What if you get hurt, a battle is hectic and random. I might be seperated from you."

Another thud sounded, like someone had hit a wooden table. "I am a triwizard veteran, top in my class, and you can not stop me from coming with you if you go." The French girl was yelling at Bill. "I can fight just as well as you."

Bill hesitated, "Fine, but stay close to me." Footsteps sounded from inside the cottage, and a door opened and closed. Dobby heard them leave and leaned against the log pile, accidentally knocking one log off of its balance.

The log pile fell, crashing to the ground with logs flying everywhere. Dust and dirt cascaded in a waterfall of brown, and bugs ran for cover as the logs flew through the air. Dobby froze as he witnessed the pandemonium, staring at the loud mess.

Footsteps stopped. "What was zat?" Fleur asked, suspicion evident through her accent. "I don't know," Bill told her, "But I don't think it's good."

Dobby heard the footsteps start again, this time heading towards where he was. He looked frantically at the log pile, then at the corner of the house that the footsteps were coming from. Robes rustled from behind the corner, probably the two wizards pulling out their wands, and Dobby ran to the back of the house.

He barely turned the corner to get behind their cottage and looked back when he saw the two of them peer around their own corner, wands drawn. Bill was in front, scars on his body evident in the afternoon light, blocking most of Fleur's body with his own. Fleur, in her own part, was clearly turning on some sort of strange magic.

Dobby sensed that the magic was veela, so that would help her out in a fight, being a distraction to any enemy in her vicinity.

"See anyone?" Bill asked, scanning the log pile for movement.

"No, but watch yourself."

"You watch behind us, I'll watch in front." Fleur nodded, her silvery veela hair getting in her face. "Got it."

They approached back to back, deftly manuvering around the fallen logs to take a look at the mess. Fleur had her eyes locked on the cliff to the beach, the only spot behind them that a death eater could hide in.

Dobby watched Bill kick over a log and saw the shock on his face as he kneeled to take a closer look at it. "Fleur," he said, "You might want to take a look at this." Bill picked up the log and handed it up to Fleur.

Her face paled as she looked at it. "Oh lord," she said, "Someone was definitely here."

"But is it friend or foe?"

"Does it matter, zey want to do something to Harry." Fleur set down the log, the log's contents now visible to Dobby: the log Dumbledore contacted him with.

They thought him to be a death eater.

Dobby slunk away, trying to escape the dangerous situation he was put in. He couldn't disapparate without them hearing, but if he could get to the cliffs he had a chance. With a look towards the cliff he saw a small drop off he could slid off, and he snapped his fingers.

Magical power flowed through his body as he snapped, harnessing the special magic known only to House Elves, and flinging a log towards the house.

He launched the log straight for the window, sending it clean through the glass. It shattered into rainbow shards of glass, sprinkling the ground with its remains.

Bill and Fleur instantly looked up to the noise, pointing their wands at the window.

Bill walked up and took a look inside, seeing the log of wood in their house. "Check around the back, I'll sweep around the front." Fleur nodded and walked towards Dobby's location.

But when she turned the corner, there was no house elf to be blasted into oblivion, just air.

Dobby slid off the edge of the cliff, trusting the wall to hide his disapparition noise, and snapped his fingers.

With a crack that echoed out to the sea, Dobby the elf vanished.


	5. Hogwarts

Dobby's first steps back in Hogwarts were highly cautious.

Around any corner could be Harry Potter or one of his friends. Dobby's eyes shiftily peered around corners and he hid whenever he heard footsteps, forcing him to take it slow. It was tedious as he tried to make his way through the corridors to the kitchens. As he turned one corner, there was Professor Mcgonagall addressing statues that could now apparently move, and Dobby hustled down an adjacent hallway to avoid her.

His mind raced as he remembered the way.

"Dobby must turn left at Rhegard the retard's statue."

"Right at Fearence of tin."

Dobby whispered the route to himself as he went, fearful of dissaparating lest somebody would hear him and investigate the noises. This left the going painfully slow as there was constant stops when teachers, students and order members rushed by. Not even to mention that the statues were now moving around, which left Dobby only to remember them by their podiums as he snuck around. Yet Dobby was able to make it to the kitchens without anybody seeing him, he did believe that the Weasley twins saw a little bit of his back as he turned a corner while they rushed around to shore up the defenses.

Dobby looked down both the corridors near him. Nobody in sight or earshot. Dobby reached a small hand up to the pear and tickled it. The portrait swung open with the pear's laughter to reveal a group of a hundred house elves arguing back and forth. The group's argument was being led by two house elves who were in another's faces about the argument. One had a locket attached to his trashed rags he wore as clothes: Kreacher, and the other had an outfit made from what looked like paper who Dobby had seen before; the elf's name was Weinstel.

Spreading out from the two leaders of the argument were a series of other house elves supporting their side in multiple mini arguments, but most only watched the main argument. The two main elves were almost at blows by the time Dobby walked in, with Weinstel halfway to blasting Kreacher into a mess on the kitchen walls.

Weinstel was a snobbish elf who loved serving his masters, but only to a certain point. He would often ask other elves, such as weaker-willed elves like Winky, to do his jobs that were less than savory. Such as cleaning out Moaning Murtles' toilets after she flooded them several times over, or Peeves' recent disastor of a prank (a massive ink bomb in the shape of a Hippogriff), or the last time the first years had tried to charm their makeup to change it. The last one ended up with the makeup normally splattered over their dormitories, requiring the house elves to take apart the beds to clean them. He was also one of Dobby's only... friends... as he was closest to the definition. Weinstel may have been snobbish and somewhat annoying, but he took into consideration asking Dumbledore for pay and days of leave; but that was only due to his laziness.

"We is servants to the young masters who are fighting against the Dark Lord. We must help our masters." Kreacher was telling Weinstel.

"But we is not ordered to fight," Weinstel countered, "Why die when we is not told to do it?"

Dobby saw the temper that Weinstel had rise in his face, and knew enough of Weinstel that it was time for him to step in. Dobby did so and pushed the two angry elves apart. "Dobby?!" Both echoed each other. "But where has you been?" Kreacher croaked out, "The Dark Lord is attacking Hogwarts, why is you coming back to here now?"

"To help Harry Potter fight the Dark Lord."

Kreacher shot Weinstel a smug look that basically told him to stand down, Weinstel shot back a glare that Molly Weasley would've considered to rival her own. The two elves shot daggers at each others and the argument almost erupted again into a new series of yelling fights, but Dobby spoke up before that happened.

"If we don't fight then there is no more masters to serve at Hogwarts. Unless we help Harry Potter and fight then we is not true house elves of Hogwarts and is not deserving of the service."

Despite the interruption, arguments instantly arose. From both sides' elves yelled arguments and counter arguments. These ranged all the way from "We is all going to die!" to "Won't the death eaters become the new masters to us?" The elf who yelled out the former was attempting to hide herself in a cabinet currently occupied by pumpkins, and the later recieved death glares from both sides of the argument.

It was at this moment that explosions sounded off in the distance and the castle shook, the battle for Hogwarts had began.

"I is needed outside." Dobby told the house elves, "I support Kreacher in his decision, but you's all needed outside in the fight. Don't fight until you is all ready."

Dobby left the stunned house elves inside of the kitchen.


	6. ALERT

I no longer upload to Ao3, please check this work out on fanfiction.net.  This story is finished over there and the link is here: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11304412/1/Dobby-s-Magical-Misadventures>

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an interesting idea I once had, I thought I might as well make a story on it. If you like it please like and comment, which will make sure that I make more chapters, and any comment helps me with my writing. Please tell me what I did wrong so I can do it right next time. And as usual, Have A Nice Day.


End file.
